<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Resolve to Call Her Up a Thousand Times a Day by FanFreak611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313380">I Resolve to Call Her Up a Thousand Times a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611'>FanFreak611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s08e07 Shawn and Gus Truck Things Up, Episode: s08e10 The Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s08e06 1967: A Psych Odyssey, Self-Doubt, Shawn is a commitment phobe but we love him, set between psych odyssey and the breakup, slight angst, slight mentions of Carlton and Jules friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's never been good at the whole growing up thing but when Juliet leaves for San Francisco, he comes to the conclusion that maybe there are some things about growing up that he is ready for. Now it's just a matter of actually being able to do them.</p>
<p>Set between 8.06 and 8.10.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Resolve to Call Her Up a Thousand Times a Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always wanted to know what happened with Shules between Psych Odyssey and the Break Up so this explores that a little. Also it's totally inspired by the song Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by the Police, specifically the line of the song that I used in the title. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Shawn was conscious enough to realize that Juliet had left for San Francisco without waking him, his hand reached for his phone. Though- instead of wanting to ask her why she left without him or how her drive was going- every fiber of his being wanted to ask her to marry him right then and there. It didn’t matter that he was in his pajamas or that his hair was a mess or that she was five hours away or that he didn’t even have the ring- he had returned it to his dad a while back. No, all Shawn knew at that moment was that he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life, much less the rest of this day, without Juliet. He didn’t want to lose her, didn’t want to have to drive five hours just to see her, and especially didn’t want to wake up in the morning without her next to him. These revelations weren’t exactly new, he had been thinking about them ever since they broke up, but he had never felt this strongly before, never felt this ready to be engaged.</p>
<p>His fingers just seconds away from calling her up, he paused, his stomach automatically tightening. What if she said no? What if she thought that the whole reason he was proposing was because she left and that this was a spur of the moment decision? He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. </p>
<p>Honestly, he could do it right now, there was a chance she wouldn’t say no, she put up with him this far but he could already hear Gus’ disapproving voice in his head. It was cliche but Juliet was special and deserved a special proposal, not something over the phone at six in the morning. </p>
<p>Pressing call, he put the phone up to his ear and relaxed into his pillows. A few rings later and he grinned involuntarily as the lovely, though scratchy, voice of his girlfriend met his ears. It was clear that she had been crying, a realization that twisted his stomach.</p>
<p>“O’Hara.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Jules.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Shawn.”</p>
<p>“Guess I was sleeping pretty soundly huh?” He said with a laugh.</p>
<p>A pause and Shawn began mentally berating himself for bringing it up. Before he could try to save the situation, she spoke. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up. You were just sleeping so peacefully and it was four in the morning and I guess it was just easier this way. Plus, selfishly I figured that because I came into Santa Barbara alone, I should leave the same way.” </p>
<p>A sniff came through the speakers and she continued, “I do miss you already though. Five hours would pass a lot quicker with you.”</p>
<p>Shawn swallowed roughly, the words ‘will you marry me’ on the tip of his tongue. “It’s okay sweetheart, I understand. Don’t think this is stopping me from coming up there every time I have a chance though.”</p>
<p>She laughed and while the sound was quiet, it still made his heart skip a beat. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p>The next time Shawn felt the overwhelming urge to propose was after Lily was born. Seeing Carlton and Marlowe with their baby girl, so happy and in love stirred up emotions he wasn’t even sure he was capable of. He wanted what they had, though he wanted it with Juliet. </p>
<p>As he watched them both be escorted into the hospital, he contemplated calling Juliet. A fruit loops quesadilla caught his attention, however, and the thought was momentarily banished.</p>
<p>Later when he called to tell her the good news- which she already knew due to being the first person Lassiter called when the couple got checked into the hospital- he considered again asking her to marry him. She rambled on about how adorable Lily was and how she was going to come down the second she was able to get away from work to see her. The image of Juliet holding baby Lily caused Shawn’s heart to skip a beat and he smiled to himself, not for the first time entertaining images of Juliet with their own children. </p>
<p>Involuntarily dropping to one knee in the middle of their living room, he opened his mouth to ask her but no words came out. His stomach twisted as his fear of rejection and commitment seemingly waged war in his throat. Shaking off the desire, he decided that he needed a little more time and preferably a better location than alone in his living room. Besides, part of his rationalized, it was Lassiter’s special day and Shawn had already, though accidentally, tainted the last big day Lassiter had. </p>
<p>Standing back up, he moved to settle on the couch, content with just listening to his girlfriend for a little longer.</p>
<p>He did, however, ask his dad for the ring back when they were packing up the last of Henry’s stuff. Who knew when the perfect opportunity would arise and Shawn certainly didn’t want to miss that moment.</p>
<p>Shawn counted exactly 32 other times when he almost called Juliet to propose, including in line at the bank, at one in the morning, and in the men’s restroom. But each and every time he was stopped, either by himself or by it being his turn to cash his check. He wanted so badly to ask her but he just couldn’t and while he told himself that it was due to his intense need for everything to be perfect, deep down he knew the truth.</p>
<p>The truth was Shawn Spencer was absolutely terrified. He had never felt this strongly about anyone in his life, never loved someone so much- not even Gus, though the love was different. He had never had a relationship last this long and most certainly had never wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone, much less marry them and this realization scared the crap out of him. And yet… he didn’t want to run. No, in fact, the more he thought about it and the more the days went on, the more he just wanted to be with Juliet. He loved her so much and the fact that he couldn’t see her every day nor go home to her every night caused his heart to ache. </p>
<p>So the next time Shawn picked up his phone, he knew exactly what to say. The decision was easier this time, a result of winning the fight against his own silent fears and seeing how well off Gus was. He was ready to make his first leap in a series of big leaps. It wasn’t a proposal, but it was a big step and one he knew he had to make, no matter how hard it was to leave.</p>
<p>The entire drive up to San Francisco, Shawn had two thoughts. One, that Gus was going to kill him when he finished watching the video and two, that he absolutely could not wait to see Juliet. It had been two weeks since he last saw her on account of their schedules never quite matching up, and all he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and cuddle while watching an infamous 80s movie. </p>
<p>When he finally saw her, however, all of his thoughts and plans were thrown out the window- which she was currently standing by. She was so beautiful with the light outlining her silhouette and when she turned around, her blue eyes sparkled with joy- and some confusion on account of him being at her crime scene. It took everything in Shawn to not propose right by the dead man's body and he almost did, though he was interrupted by the Chief and then Gus. </p>
<p>The second they were out of the crime scene, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. The ring box weighing in his pocket was an ever-present reminder of what he so desperately wanted to do. He didn’t care if it wasn’t a textbook perfect proposal or that they were right outside a crime scene or that he interrupted himself multiple times, all that mattered was that he was finally asking the woman of his dreams to marry him and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she would say yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>